Clawdeen Wolf
Plik:Cytat1.pngWeź mój portfel, moje książki, moje kolczyki, laptop, telefon, torebkę do makijażu i moje bransoletki...Plik:Cytat2.png - Clawdeen w Sierść będzie fruwać Osobowość Clawdeen jest przyjacielska, żartobliwa, a przede wszystkim modna. Jest modna, więc chce projektować ubrania, ubiera się też dosyć... dopasowanie. Klasyczny potwór Wilkołak - w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka Relacje Straszyciółki Frankie Stein - Clawdeen w odcinkach poznała ją od początku, w odcinku Nowy upiór w szkole poznają się w toalecie dziewcząt, natomiast w książce również poznają się, gdy Lala i Blue przedstawiają jej Frankie. Draculaura - Clawdeen zna ją od początku w odcinkach, w Nowy upiór w szkole również już się znają, w książkach tak samo. Miłość Clawdeen nie ma stałych obiektów. Woli flirtować z wieloma potworami. Rodzina *Howleen Wolf - znienawidzona przez Clawdeen młodsza o dwa lata siostra. *Clawd Wolf - starszy o rok brat, chłopak Draculaury. *Howlminton *Howldon *Howie *Clawnor *Harriet - mama Clawdeen *Clawrk - tata Clawdeen Zwierzątko Crescent - kot jest tak samo puchaty jak ona. Znaczenie imion Imiona Clawdeen oraz jej rodzeństwa zaczynają się na claw - ang. pazur (''Clawdeen, 'Clawnor, ''Claw''rk ,Clawd oraz howl - ang. wyć (Howleen, ''Howl''don, ''Howl''minton). Tylko jej matka Harriet nie ma specjalnego imienia. Stroje s School Out 09.jpg|School's Out *'''linia: School Out *'data wydania': lipiec 2011 Clawdeen na co dzień chodzi w rozpuszczonych włosach. Zakłada różne bajeranckie dodatki jak np.: złote kolczyki, świetny pasek i futerko. Jej ubranie codzienne to różowa bluzka w zeberkę, krótka czarna kurteczka, fioletowa spódnica mini, różowe cienkie getry, które zakłada pod swoje fioletowo - czarne kotuny, bez palców (inaczej bez nakrycia na palce u stóp).W nowej wersji jednak Deenie ma wyprostowane włosy spięte w wysoką kitkę. Ma także bluzkę z długimi rękawami i dużym dekoltem. Clawdeen ma także wiele biżuterii, tak jak w wcześniejszych wersjach. Deenie ma tu fioletowe getry i kozaki do kolan. Sweet 1600 Bb0f584b0baaa218.jpg|Sweet 1600 114px-299919 309767989040241 171343356216039 1553417 892081552 n.jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481733-524-785.png Monster-High-Sweet-1600-monster-high-26909687-391-600.jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481693-530-796.png *'linia': Sweet 1600 Clawdeen ma tu wyprostowane włosy, jednak już rozpuszczone. Grzywkę ma spiętą podobnie jak Frankie Stein w School Out. Deenie ma tu także czarne bolerko oraz białą koszulę na guziki. Całość dopełniają eleganckie spodnie w fioletową panterkę oraz czarne buty na jasno brązowej koturnie. Jej biżuterię stanowi czarny, gruby pasek z złotą klamrą oraz fioletowe rękawiczki. Clawdeen ma także ledwo widoczne fioletowe pasemka we włosach. Makijaż Deenie stanowią jasno złoty cień do powiek i jasny, słodziutki, różowy błyszczyk do ust. Dawn of the Dance 05.jpg|Dawn On The Dance Frankie-Draculaura-and-Clawdeen-monster-high-26105447-1168-1751.jpg 07.jpg Images (93).jpg *'linia': Dawn of the Dance Clawdeen w wersji Dawn of the Dance ma zielone, krótkie włosy. Ubrana jest w fioletową, błyszczęcą sukienkę, zaakcentowaną motywem złotych suwaków z dużym kołnierzem. Wilczyca ma czarno-zielony pasek. Jej rajstopy są toksycznie zielone, a buty złote. Jej makijaż stanowią żółty i fioletowy cień do powiek oraz fioletowa szminka. Deenie ma także czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Jej biżuteria to złote kolczyki przy uszach, czarna, błyszcząc, skórzana obroża oraz zielony pasek. Piżama party Clawdeen ma podartą biało-fioletową bluzkę, włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami. Ma czarno fioletowe spodnie i fioletowe buty. Nie ma kolczyków. Jej maseczka jest biało-fioletowa. Clawdeeen trzyma poduszkę w kształcie czaszki. Dodatki do lalki to oczywiście podstawka, czarna szczotka. I jeszcze mała trumnolodówka z napojem energetycznym i lampka. Wszystko w zestawie z łóżkiem. Images (47).jpg|Dead Tired Gloom Beach Clawdeen ma rozpuszczone włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami i cztery kolorowe kolczyki w uszach-rózowy i fioletowy oba kwadratowe w jednym uchu oraz dwa trójkątne(zielony i niebieski) w drugim. Deenie ma jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy z ramiączkiem na jedno ramię zrobiony z tęczowego materiału(Głównie w różowym żółtym i niebieskim kolorze) pokrytego "panterką" oraz wsówkami do fioletoiwego paska z białym zapięciem.Clawdeen na swój strój kąpielowy ma nałożoną krótką plażową bluzkę w paski o kolorach różu i czerni.Nasza wilkołaczka nie zapomniała też o ochronie oczu i na plażę mroku zabrała swoje żółte okulary przeciw-słoneczne.Na plażę Clawdeen zabrała również swoje rózowe klapki na obcasach ze złotym lańcuchem przy palcach.Z lalką w zestawie jest też frisbee(Tależ do rzucania którego używa się też do zabawy z psami). 04.jpg|Gloom Beach Ghouls Rule Clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg|Ghouls Rule Galeria ubrań Clawdeen nova dead tired.jpg|Dead Tired Monster high39.jpg|Clawdeen and Howleen 2pack Images (2).jpg|Monster High Galeria Frankie-Draculaura-and-Clawdeen-monster-high-26105447-1168-1751.jpg Dp62.PNG Images.jpg 010.jpg|wilkołaki :) 01111.jpg|Clawdeen :D 02.jpg 07.jpg 114px-299919 309767989040241 171343356216039 1553417 892081552 n.jpg 172px-22.jpg 172px-Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|plaża :P 172px-Messed up 2.jpg 172px-Monster High.jpg 172px-Monsterhigh ngasls.jpg 297696 10150308342267481 225525412480 8379831 748854769 n.jpg 324px-Clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg 429px-3.jpg Clawdeenksiazka.jpg Film.png Gloom-beach-movie.jpg Images (93).jpg Untitled157.JPG Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481733-524-785.png Clawdeen-Wolf-monster-high-25627551-300-337.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481693-530-796.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481688-528-795.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481729-524-791.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481717-516-780.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481952-450-676.jpg Monster-High-Sweet-1600-monster-high-26909687-391-600.jpg 36275831746930790538226899073789.JPG 34567896545645546566656554664664873678a.JPG 2345678765qgggdddfffr.JPG Zwariowany piątek.JPG|Zwariowany piątek: Burza nad straszyceum Kotek.JPG 8.png 1990088777.png 3e96e10d707312bf4ab24ff8360d7c05-d36dshc.jpg Clawdeen2.PNG Clawdeen3.PNG CWo.PNG 16.png 15.png Tsedrf.png 23.png Photo-22.jpg Draculaura e clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg Clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg Clawdeen estranha ° °.png 697c8de429.jpg 421317 382495088433363 294670913882448 1744985 1934187051 n.jpg C.wolf.jpg|''C.Wolf.♥♥♥'' Clawdeen i Clawd Wolf.jpg|''Clawdeen rządzi żelazną ręką.'' Monster Friend.♥.jpg|''Straszyciółki (Monster Friend)'' M.Friends.jpg|:) cake.PNG|Pychota! klawdeen.jpg|clawdeen wolf DeenClaw.PNG|Kawiarenka Claw shores.PNG|Clawdeen Skull Shores clawdeen plecak.PNG|W klasie. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Clawd Wolf Kategoria:Howleen Wolf Kategoria:Crescent Kategoria:Wilkołak Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Clawdeen Wolf Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Książka Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Zwierzątka Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Why do Ghouls Fall in Love Kategoria:Clawdeen Kategoria:Postacie